Inside an angel's head
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: What was Sephiroth thinking when he killed Aeris? And why did he do it? Read to find out.


This is what Sephiroth was thinking before he killed Aeris. S is Sephiroth and J is Jenova. Keep in mind that I'm a Sephris fan when you read this.  
  
S: What is she doing? Why does she have to keep trying to stop me, doesn't she know that I won't hurt her. Not her. She far to special. We were destined to be together, if it wasn't for HIM. Oh, why. Your Materia can't stop me. Why are you bothering to try. I won't hurt you.. I'll be your angel. And you will be mine. Together we will rule this planet.  
  
J: She wants to protect him  
  
S: Why? What has he done that's so good?  
  
S: ANSWER ME!!!!!!  
  
J: She has only love in her heart. She will protect others even if they don't want to be protected. She will try to change you. Stop you in your plans. Do you want that?  
  
S: No, you know I don't but still... why can't she see things my way? Why? Why does she have to be so sweet. Don't answer I already know. It's what makes her so perfect.  
  
J: Claim her, make her yours.  
  
S: No I can't, not with him around.  
  
Then kill him. It's the only way.  
  
S: She'd never forgive me. Look there he his. Still pretending to be a SOLDIER. He makes me so mad. How dare he? Does he know how hard it is to even join SOLDIER?  
  
J: He failed.  
  
S: Does he know what I've been through, what we've all been through to become the best?  
  
J: And your better than them  
  
S: You mean I'm first class?  
  
J: You're more than first class. You are the greatest SOLDIER created.  
  
S: Who does he think he is? Going around pretending he's one of us. A SOLDIER!!!! And she believes him. Well of course she does. She's so perfect. she'll never fall for some one like me.  
  
J: Why not? She likes SOLDIERS. Remember Zack.  
  
S: How can I forget? You told me if I killed him she'd love me instead!! You lied!!!!  
  
J: I'm sorry. I never meant to betray you. It's his fault not mine.  
  
S: Yeah you're right. If only..  
  
J: Kill him.  
  
S: She'll never love me then.  
  
J: Not if she thinks you're saving her life.  
  
S: But.. You mean control him. Get him to attack her.  
  
J: Yes.  
  
S: And then come save her? I'd be her hero. She'd love me than. She's have too. Right?  
  
Of course. It's the only way.  
  
S: And that impostor.  
  
J: You won't have to worry about him any longer.  
  
S: OK. I'll do it. He's coming now.  
  
S: This is so easy.  
  
J: You must save her. NOW!!!  
  
S: OK. WHAT!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?????  
  
J: Eliminating her. She's a threat.  
  
S: WHAT NO!!!!!!!!!! Leave me alone!!!! Aeris... What have you made me do?  
  
J: Now no one can stop you!!!!!  
  
S: But, I loved her. How could you?  
  
J: I did what had to be done.  
  
S: I HATE YOU!!!!!!!! Leave me alone!!!!!  
  
J: Now, now. That's not a nice thing to say to your mother. And I helped you get rid of the threat.  
  
S: You're not my mother!!!! And you killed her for no reason. She's activated Holy.  
  
J: Come on. I was only trying to help you.  
  
S: By killing my only love?  
  
J: You'll find someone new. Trust me.  
  
S: No!! I won't be related to you. I WON'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J: I see you need time to understand. What I did was for the best.  
  
S: NO IT WASN'T!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
J: Having a temper tantrum won't help. Besides it should be him your mad at .Stop crying and look what he's done.  
  
S: Huh? That.. that..  
  
J: There is no word to describe him.  
  
S: How could he do that to her body? HOW COULD HE!!!!!!!  
  
J: Go get it. Give her the burial she deserves. I promise I don't mind.  
  
S: Ok, I will! I'll give her the funeral she deserves.  
  
J: But first. destroy this planet. All it's ever done is hurt you. Go on..  
  
S: Yes. I will have revenge. And the first too die will be.  
  
Him.  
  
S: Yes. Him. As in The Pretender.  
  
J: The Fake  
  
S: The Puppet.  
  
S: He will die on my sword!! I will make him pay!!! It's the only way to bring justice to the world! And it will all be for you, mother. 


End file.
